


The Bare Necessities

by SaphirGirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Gets a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Mess, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, He gets better, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Self-Esteem Issues, can technically be read as romantic if you want, canon? never heard of her, everyone taking care of virgil in their own way, how not to behave, or maybe instead of AA, side eyes Virgil, so the others do, soft, some hurt and a lot of comfort, virgil doesn't take care of himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirGirl/pseuds/SaphirGirl
Summary: In which Anxiety is so bad at basic self-care that he gets a new family out of it.What a dumbass.Aka Fine! If you won’t take care of yourself then we will!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: When your mortal enemy nearly falls asleep on you during an argument then it is your duty as a gentleman to forget your feud until he is well enough again to appreciate it.

To be honest, Roman didn’t even know anymore what they were arguing about. He knew it started with him saying something about Thomas going to a party at the house of a friend’s friend and Anxiety, like always, protesting but that had been a good two and a half hours ago! Not that he had too much time to think about it, with the black ball of angst screaming at him about safety, strangers and basically everything else he could think of.

He was just about to reproach Anxiety for his ridiculous last argument when the aforementioned side slumped over, right into his armored chest.

He stared for a few, long seconds at him before reaching out in bewilderment and questioning him. He tried to get him off of him by lightly pushing him back but he just fell right back into him, seemingly boneless. It took Roman longer than he would ever admit to notice that his arch nemesis was sleeping on him, so far, seemingly without malicious intent.

He was right in the middle of processing the events that just unfolded and finding a solution when Anxiety, that he was by now supporting with both of his arms, woke suddenly up and stared at him for a few endless seconds. They just stared, well more like glared, at each other until Anxiety found his words again and began squeaming out of his arms.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing here prince pointless? I don’t remember agreeing to let you carry me around like one of your poor, unfortunate souls in distress!”

That comment was enough to shock Roman out of his own shocked stupor.

“Well, if you didn’t want to be treated like one of my lucky damsels, then you should maybe refrain of collapsing right into this heroic chest!” That seemed to shock Anxiety enough into the now and then to get a good look at his surroundings. Well, that and to notice himself to be in the arms of the most charming princes in the entire Thomasphere! “Not that you have to thank me for catching you, but most people would think it only proper to thank their honorable savior.”

Anxiety looked to be ready for another round of arguments and insults when he began yawing enough to stop any argument Roman may had prepared. So, he cut the surely side off before he could speak.

“When did you last sleep?”

“Sorry, what?! That’s none of your business prince pompadour of the-”

“Of course, it is! In case you didn’t notice, I didn’t only catch you and prevented you from splitting your lovely skull on the ground, but I also have plans to get Thomas out of the house very soon and should you have reasons against this, then you should better tell me now.”

Anxiety seemed as unnerved at this at he was at anything that Roman was talking about so it shouldn’t be too concerning. He still took much too long, in Romans humble opinion, to answer him.

“Fine, if you’re so goddamn interested in my ‘reasoning’, I just don’t want Thomas to either wake up in a hospital with one kidney less or, even worse, not at all!”

“So, the whole reason you’re such a buzzkill is that you’re afraid that the rest of us won’t look after Tommy-tom the right way and get him killed?”

“Of course, I do! That’s my job, moron.”

“If you trust us so little then when do you even sleep or take time for yourself, outside of Thomas!” The last part was added swiftly, before Anxiety could make up an excuse. This whole conversation had been more enlightening for Roman than any and all conversations he had had with, or about, Anxiety until now. So, the darker, creepier side really wanted nothing more than Thomas’s best!

But that would mean that he had been in the wrong...

Maybe he should give Anxiety another chance, a way to relax and for a moment give up the burden of Thomas wellbeing.

“I don’t. Sleep that is, at least not if I don’t have to.” He just stared t him.

“What do you- I mean how did- When exactly was the last time that you slept?”

“Uuuummm, three days ago?”

“What?! You do mean that you don’t even sleep every second night?!”

“Um, no? I’m not a three-year-old. What do you think of me?!”

Anxiety seemed more confused than Thomas was when he learned that his mommy had a first name that wasn’t mommy...

“What do you mean you don’t even-... Alright how about I make sure that Thomas will make no live changing decisions after eleven pm? Will you then go to sleep?”

“No dumb decisions after eleven? No midnight shopping?”

“I will do my very best!”

“Fine... But only tonight!”

Well, that was step one in convincing Anxiety to... whatever the end goal was... But it was better than nothing.


	2. Be our guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well-structured day and mealtime are key ingredients towards a healthy lifestyle. This is one of the most important parts of it.

He had worked too hard these past few days to get Thomas’s new video top ratings. So hard in fact, that he had completely forgotten his own eating and sleeping schedule.

Logic gave a big yawn, which all on it’s own would probably show everyone just how tired he was given the fact that he wouldn’t normally show such things, and continued his way into the kitchen to reheat the meal that Morality had kindly prepared for him.

He would afterwards blame his exhausted state for the amount of time it took him to notice Anxiety and also deny his reaction, which was to start jumping and screaming at the sight of him.

Anxiety himself looked completely unbothered by this, just giving him a raised eyebrow, before concentrating anew onto his task. Whatever that was.

Once Logan got his metaphorical heartbeat under control, he tried to figure out what the darker aspect was doing. He was pouring something, coffee?, into a bright green and black metal container. He was in fact so focused on identifying the object, that he nearly jumped again when Anxiety started speaking.

“What are you staring at, Specs? Did my drink become your newest riddle or are you just that bored with your Rubik's cube after the twenty-eight try?”

“To be perfectly honest, I was indeed trying to figure out the content of your... cup? And I have solved my cube far more often than twenty-eight times! If you actually want two know, I managed to solve it two hundred and seventy-three times by now. That is, if you only count my newest one that I, sadly, had to replace my old one with after Creativity needed it for... something.”

Anxiety did nothing more than stare at him for a moment, forty-six seconds, before taking a sip of his beverage, grumbling something about his life being too short for such things and grabbing a small bag of potato chips before starting to leave the kitchen, presumably to go back towards his own room.

Something told Logan to at least attempt a further conversation with the other side, before he would disappear into the, not literal, black hole he called a room again.

“Wait, please.” Anxiety stopped and turned around with, again, a raised eyebrow to glare sleepily at an, also stunned, Logic. He needed a few seconds to compose himself before he could think about a new course of action. “I... I am really rather curious. Not only do you come downstairs at such a time for fast food, but also for a, yet to be identified, substance-”

“Coffee with Monster.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Coffee, you know that brown bean juice to wake up, mixed with monster energy drink, that other wake up drink that’s basically sugar with chemistry.”

Anxiety kept talking while Logan himself tried to progress this new information. And here he had believed the cautious side to be another one with common sense.

“Of course, I am aware what both of those things are! Although, depending on which one you pick, even one can cause consequences and health issues. Whyever would you try mixing the two of them? If anything, these chips just make everything worse.”

“Umm, to stay awake?? And really, I know you’re not the most sensible of sides, but even you should know not to bring down another side’s one meal and drink a day!”

“I am sorry, but could you clarify what you mean when you say one meal and drink!?”

His, rather emotional and out of character, exclamation brought him nothing but a scoff and a scornfull look from his conversation partner.

“Really? I know you’re pretty bad with expressions but now you even question clear answers? I mean, that these chips and my mixed drink are the only thing I had in the last twenty-four hours, well more like thirty-eight hours if you really want to know, but it’s like, whatever...”

“This is clearly not ‘whatever’! A regular and healthy eating habit is just as important as a good eight hours per night! Without one you will not be able to perform on your optimal level.”

Anxiety mumbled something underneath his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘Princey’ but he didn’t feel it to be productive to point that one out. No, the more important part would be to get Anxiety to start a healthy and regular eating schedule.

A good thing then, that Thomas had just solved his latest issue of the week and Logan was free enough to help his colleague.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts, I would love to hear them<3
> 
> Please leave kudos and or comments as it really motivstes me to continue posting!


End file.
